jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsumi - Mysterious Riddle -11th November 616
Group leader: Tatsumi Group: Tatsumi, Aizakku, Heiri, Rokudenashi, Maxiyosho, Michiya Date: 11th November 616 Mission Brief: An anonymous source gave a riddle as a mission for the Hokage building and suggested it would be beneficial for the village to solve it, along with offering a substantial sum for solving it. Mission Events: Hayate gave us the riddle with the mission debrief. The first riddle had us run to the Uchiha district to a bird that was new to the village, and Maxiyosho kissed and licked the bird, Aizakku was adamant this was included. A few of us checked the flags around town, and finally we went to the messenger bird roost, and the second riddle was found in the hawk nest. We searched near the academy for rats and snakes and tried feeding the hawk them, but it was more upset that we were there at all. Aizakku investigated the lake outside the village and with Michiya found a pocket watch at the bottom. It seemed to be the next piece of the puzzle. Michiya inspected it first and tried brute force. He was very aggressive, and the pocket watch showed no marks at all. Next, heiri tried prying it open with Aizakku's sword, and as it made contact, it shattered, cutting her hand. Next I was given it. I checked to seal if it was seale,d and it was. I found the Uchiha crest and an unknown language on it as a sort of signiature. The Fuinjutsu was unlike anything we use today and I tried to brute force my way in, like you would do with any Fuinjutsu you don't know the correct seal for. It lashed back at me, and nearly burned off my hands completely. It had more power and strength than anything I had seen in that moment. It made Itsuki's strongest attack appear as weak as a new academy student. We decided to try and find out more, so we went to the library to try and find a clue involving the mysterious language. We eventually found the same phrase on the pocketwatch in the book, "The History of the Uchiha Clan," and it was next to quotes and phrases from Totsu, but there were no translations or other hints in the book. So, we decided to head to the Uchiha district to see if we could get information from them, and if that didn't work we were going to contact some Senju monks since Totsu spent much of her life living with them. I waited outside of the Uchiha district to make sure no one was following us, and they went in to find someone who could translate. They found an old man, and he said he could translate. However, he would only do it if Tatsumi agreed to clean his home for a month in private. She did not want to agree to this, and he made several more lewd advances towards both Tatsumi and Heiri. This upset the entire group, but they soldiered through. Finally they came to an agreement, and they showed him the inscription. Upon seeing it he got very afraid and refused to honor the agreement. He then started to rush away. While I was outside, Ryuusei showed up and asked what was going on. I started to explain, but it was then that Maxiyosho grabbed the old man and threw him over his shoulder to interrogate him further. He left through the front gates of the Uchiha district right past Ryuusei and myself. Before either of us could do anything Hayate appeared saying people were complaining about a commotion and apprehended Maxi, letting the old man go. He started to drag Maxi away and demanded we let the old man go back to his home peacefully. Ryuusei, Heiri, and Aizakku took the old man back to his home. Then Hayate came back without Maxiyosho, I later found out he took Maxiyosho's clothes and threw him into a cell with no explanation. He demanded we stop our mission and come to the Hokage building with him so he could interrogate us one at a time. He took everyone but Ryuusei and myself in one at a time. I eventually left after Ryuusei and I discussed the seal on the Pocket Watch. We both are currently continuing the investigation into the seal. Follow-up: Need to open the pocket watch, discover the old man's name, interrogate him for information, discover who gave this mission and how they had free access to hide these things in Konoha, and free Maxi. Having Fuinjutsu experts from the village also inspect the pocketwatch's seal is recommended. Category:Mission report Category:Report Category:Konohagakure Category:Riddle Category:Free Maxi